Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Thin film filter-based wavelength division multiplexers (WDMs) are widely used in optical communication systems. Such WDMs may be implemented as a three-port component, including a common port, a reflection port, and a pass port, and may include a thin film filter, a dual fiber collimator, and a single fiber collimator. Some applications may call for multiple WDMs, or a WDM array. Replicating such three-port WDMs as described above for use in a WDM array may be relatively costly and/or may result in a relatively large package.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.